locoroco_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra Beasts
Nelly the Nihilego Nelson (悠翔 Yuto), nicknamed Nelly is a Nihilego. Friends and Relatives Ultra Beasts Crossovers LocoRoco *TBA Digimon *TBA Patapon *TBA Name Origin Nelly/Nellen *Their nickname is a play from the Pokémon, Nihilego. *The name Nelson is an English given name, in origin derived from the patronymic "son of Neil". *The name Ellen is derived from the Greek root ēlē meaning “light, torch, or bright”. Yuto/Yuko *Interestingly, the yu from their name is also a play in the word depression (憂), which refers to Nihilego itself. *The name Yuto (悠翔) comes from the Japanese word 悠 (yuu) meaning "distant, leisurely" combined with 翔 (to) meaning "soar, fly". *The name Yuko (優子) comes from the Japanese word 優 (yu) meaning "excellence, superiority, gentleness" and 子 (ko) meaning "child". ---- Max the Buzzwole Maxwell (健太 Kenta), nicknamed Max is a Buzzwole. Friends and Relatives Ultra Beasts *TBA Crossovers LocoRoco *TBA Digimon *TBA Patapon *TBA Name Origin Maxwell *The name Maxwell is a Jewish, Irish, and Scottish (typically) surname but can be also a given name. *The name Max, is short for Maximilian (meaning greatest) or the word maximum (which also means great) *The “well” from his name is a direct pun of the word swell (usually a body to become in size) which strongly indicates Buzzwole’s swollen appearance. Kenta (健太) *The name Kenta comes from the Japanese word 健 (ken) meaning "healthy, strong" and 太 (ta) meaning "thick, big". ---- Pearl the Pheromosa Pearl (直美 Naomi), is a Pheromosa. Friends and Relatives Ultra Beasts *TBA Crossovers LocoRoco *TBA Digimon *TBA Patapon *TBA Name Origin Pearl *The name Pearl is based on the gemstone of the same name. *Coincidentally, pearls are usually white in color just like Pheromosa whose body color is white. Since pearls are objects of beauty for many centuries, this strongly demonstrates Pheromosa for her beauty. Naomi (直美) *The name Naomi comes from the Japanese word 直 (nao) meaning "straight" and 美 (mi) meaning "beautiful" (usually feminine). ---- Alex the Xurkitree Alessandro (大樹 Hiroki), nicknamed Alex is a Xurkitree. Friends and Relatives Ultra Beasts *TBA Crossovers LocoRoco *TBA Digimon *TBA Patapon *TBA Name Origin Alex *The name Alex is a common nickname of the name Alexander or Alessandro, meaning defender or protector of man. *His name could possibly derive from Alessandro Volta, who is the pioneer of electricity and power. Giving a strong reference to Xurkitree’s electric typing. Hiroki (大樹) *The name Hiroki comes from the Japanese word 大 (hiro) meaning "big, great" and樹 (ki) meaning "tree". Also translates to “great tree”. ---- Selena the Celesteela Selena (美月 Mizuki), is a Celesteela. Friends and Relatives Ultra Beasts *TBA Crossovers LocoRoco *TBA Digimon *TBA Patapon *TBA Name Origin Selena *The name Selena comes from the Greek word selene which means moon. Which is a strong reference to Celesteela who is exclusive to Pokémon (Ultra) Moon. Mizuki (美月) *The name Mizuki comes from the Japanese words 美 (mi) meaning "beautiful" and 月 (zuki) meaning "moon". ---- Carter the Kartana Carter (武 Takeshi), is a Kartana. Friends and Relatives Ultra Beasts *TBA Crossovers LocoRoco *TBA Digimon *TBA Patapon *TBA Name Origin Carter *The name Carter is of Irish, Scottish and English origin and is an occupational name of one who “transports goods by cart”. *His name is a play from the Pokémon, Kartana. Takeshi (武) *The name Takeshi comes from the Japanese word 武 (takeshi) meaning "military, martial". It also means “fierce; warrior” ---- Gabe the Guzzlord Gabriel (昭男 Akio), nicknamed Gabe is a Guzzlord. Friends and Relatives Ultra Beasts *TBA Crossovers LocoRoco *TBA Digimon *TBA Patapon *TBA Name Origin Gabe *The name Gabriel is derived from the Hebrew name "Gabriel" meaning "God is my strength". *His name is vaguely a play of the word gobble (to eat noisily). Referring to Guzzlord’s eating habitat. Akio (昭夫) *The name Akio comes from the Japanese word 昭 (aki) meaning "bright, luminous" combined with 男 (o) meaning "male". *Part of his name could be taken from Ak'uziking'', the Japanese name of Guzzlord. ---- Violet the Poipole '''Violet (ゆかり Yukari), is a Poipole. Friends and Relatives Ultra Beasts Crossovers LocoRoco *TBA Digimon *TBA Patapon *TBA Name Origin Violet *The name Violet is a given name for girls, which comes from the eponymous flower, violet. *Coincidentally, Poipole’s body color is of violet and purple color. Hence her name. Yukari (ゆかり) *The name Yukari (紫) means “purple”. Hence Poipole’s color. ---- Stephen the Stakataka Stephen (力 Tsutomu), nicknamed Steve is a Stakataka. Friends and Relatives Ultra Beasts Crossovers LocoRoco *TBA Digimon *TBA Patapon *TBA Name Origin Stephen *The name Stephen is a common English first name derived from the Greek word στέφανος (stéphanos), meaning "wreath, crown" Tsutomu (力) *The name Tsutomu means "bear up, exert, power, strain, strength, strong" ---- Kathy the Blacephalon Kathy (華子 Hanako), is a Blacephalon. Friends and Relatives Ultra Beasts Crossovers LocoRoco *TBA Digimon *TBA Patapon *TBA Name Origin Kathy *The name Kathy is a common nickname of the names Katherine and Kathleen. Derived from Greek origin, meaning pure. *She "shares" her name with the famous singer, Katy Perry. Ironically, Katy Perry is known for her song Firework. This strongly fits Blacephalon’s fireworks theme. Hanako (華子) *The name Hanako comes from the Japanese word 花 (hana) meaning "flower" and 子 (ko) meaning "child" *華 is a kanji of many uses: **splendor **flower **petal **shine **luster **ostentatious **showy ***Oddly enough, these characteristics exquisitely fit Blacephalon's character. *The hana from the name can be taken from “hanabi” meaning fireworks. Hence Blacephalon’s fireworks theme. *Her name possibly derives from Hanako-san, a ghost of a young girl who haunts school bathrooms from Japanese urban legend. Referencing Blacephalon's ghost type. ---- Category:Crossover Characters